In display devices, a tiling display in which multiple display panels are arranged has been used in some cases for the purpose of increasing the screen size. For example, a tiling display in which multiple display panels are arranged at regular intervals in a two-dimensional grid on a rectangular base has been proposed (refer, for example, to Patent Document 1). In such a tiling display, each of the display panels may be covered with a transparent film to protect circuits and elements on the display panel from moisture and dust.